


Love is kind

by IAmNotOneOfThem



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem
Summary: I want a cute lunch date. Maybe after Joseph took Dadsona to one of his sermons. Dadsona is not Christian/not really religious despite believing, but wants to support Joseph. Joseph is thrilled and wants to ask Dadsona everything he thought about it as they both eat lunch meals and drink coffee.written for fandomgradients on tumblr





	Love is kind

“So, what did you think?”

I look up from the menu and find Joseph looking at me expectantly. His expression reminded me of Amanda whenever she asked someone if she could pet their dog – I had raised her better than to just assume and risk getting bitten by a dog who didn’t like being pet in that spot or in general – and was waiting for a response. His eyes had the same glimmer, which made the fact that they were a different colour even more obvious.

His smile faltered a little and I realised I was staring. I cleared my throat, feeling heat creep up into my cheeks as I blushed.

“Sorry. Got distracted there for a moment.” A waiter came over and we ordered. I waited until they were gone again before finally replying to Joseph’s question. “It was nice.”

I taxed my brain in search of more to say. It wasn’t like I didn’t have more, but I couldn’t find the right words right away. I held up my finger to indicate I wasn’t done and furrowed my eyebrows. Joseph waited with the patience of a saint.

_Ha. Saint. Because he just held a sermon…_ In retrospect, the joke wasn’t that funny.

“You know I’ve never been to church before.” Joseph nodded. Back when we had first started dating – after the divorce papers had been signed and Joseph had officially moved his stuff onto the yacht – I had been worried he would judge me for that and try to convert me, but Joseph was pretty chill about it.

 “So I can’t tell you how you’d fare against other priests, pastors, youth minister, whatever—“

Joseph chuckled and I stuck my tongue out. It wasn’t my fault the church system was complicated.

“—but I think you did a really good job. Everyone was paying attention to what you were saying, they laughed at your jokes, even the bad ones—“

“I don’t do bad jokes!” Joseph interjected.

I raised an eyebrow. “You said, and I quote, ‘How did Jesus' crucifixion save us? It's because he nailed it!’ I swear, I heard someone start sobbing in agony.”

“You loved it.”

_Yes, yes I did._

Joseph seemed to know what I was thinking because his smile widened into a grin. I couldn’t even be mad; genuinely happy Joseph was a sight I would never, ever get over.

“As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me—“ I pointed my index finger at Joseph and he lifted his hands in a silent apology. “—your audience liked what you were saying.”

Joseph cocked his head to the side and looked at me intently. “But did you?”

The question caught me off-guard, even though I could have expected it. I was surprised that he was so adamant about wanting to know what I thought of his sermon – me, whose knowledge of church and sermons had, until this day, been limited to television and movie depictions.

I tapped my chin, thinking. Finally, after a few moments, I nodded. “I did, yeah. It was easy to understand, even for someone who’s never seen, much less actually read, the inside of a Bible. Though to be honest, I paid less attention to what you were saying than…” I blushed. At Joseph’s curious expression, I continued. “I was mostly paying attention to you.”

Joseph blinked. “Me?”

I nodded. “You were so… passionate. It was obvious you love what you are doing, that you whole-heartedly believe. Your eyes…” I could feel my blush deepen. “… your whole face was lit like a Christmas tree. I couldn’t stop staring. I’ve never really seen someone so passionate and dedicated to their work. You love your community and they obviously love you and they have so much trust in you, it’s… wild.”

Joseph tried to hide his grin behind a hand, but I’d already seen it. I huffed. “Don’t you mock my word choices, Christiansen.”

He held his hands up. “I would **never** do that.”

“I thought lying is a sin?”

Joseph smirked. “I’d never mock your word choices or anything you do, but no one said anything about finding it endearing.”

“Clever.”

Joseph tipped his imaginary hat. We fell silent when the waiter brought out our drinks and lunch and ate in comfortable quietness. I wiped my mouth with the napkin and leant back in my seat. “I’m seriously in love with how happy it makes you to help everyone. Watching you lose yourself in your work was…”

Joseph drank a sip of his coffee. I didn’t like the look on his face. “Wild?”

I groaned and threw an empty wrapper at his face. The bastard didn’t dodge, but also didn’t seem particularly bothered by just having been attacked, which only added insult to the injury. Joseph reached for my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I blushed and laced our fingers together, he was instantly forgiven.

_I’ll never get enough of this._

“What did you think about my message?”

Though I hadn’t paid that much attention to what Joseph had said, some things I still had picked up. “What did you say, ‘we cherrypick the scriptures that we want to use—“

“—rather than look at our own lives.” Joseph nodded. “Jesus said ‘Let him who is without sin among you be the first to throw a stone’. None of us are without sin. But, love, ‘love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.’ Corinthians 13:4-5.” He squeezed my hand and looked right into my eyes. My breath hitched. “Righteous love, love between two consenting parties, cannot be a sin. It does not matter whether a man loves a woman or whether it is a woman loving another woman, a man loving a man, someone who identifies as neither or both loving someone else. Love is the purest thing mankind has.”

A stronger man would have held back until he was somewhere in private. I didn’t care. I leant across the table, almost knocking over Joseph’s coffee, and pulled him into a kiss. Joseph cupped the back of my head; I could feel him smile against my lips. We drew apart a few moments later. He moved his hand to cup my face instead and drew patterns into my skin with his thumb.

“It took me a long time until I could finally accept that myself,” Joseph said softly. “One’s upbringing can greatly influence a person far into their adult life. There are still days where I wonder whether I did enough to save my marriage. But I know, without a doubt, that I made the right decision. I now know I too deserve happiness.”

I covered his hand with mine and closed my eyes. “Have you found it, happiness?”

I felt him move. His breath brushed over my lips and I looked up to see his only inches away from mine. He was smiling and his eyes were bright; I could have counted the laughter lines around his eyes had I wanted.

_He looks absolutely breath-taking._

“I have,” Joseph whispered and bridged the distance between us.

I broke the kiss when I felt him get more insistent and grinned. “Let’s pay and go back to your yacht.”

Joseph kissed me again, full with promises.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone pay so quickly before.


End file.
